L'être le plus merveilleux
by GredW
Summary: OS Slash MFOW C'est la Saint Valentin, les hiboux inondent les élèves de déclaration d'amour... Pour la première fois, Marcus Flint reçoit lui aussi une lettre. Cadeau pour Babydracky communauté hpsaintvalentin


Pairing : Marcus Flint/Olivier Dubois  
Rating : PG-13  
Bêta-lectrice: Latitefraisedesbois  
Note de l'auteur: fic sans prétention écrite pour la communauté de hpsaintvalentin, où il a été pratiqué un échange de fics. J'ai écrite cette fic pour babydacky qui voulait une Marcus/Olivier.  
Le titre craint mais j'aime vraiment beaucoup cette fic.

* * *

**L'être le plus merveilleux**

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin ! » Claironna dans sa direction une Millicent Bulstrode toute souriante. Marcus la fixa, quelques secondes avant de grogner sous les regards amusés de Draco, Pansy et quelques autres Serpentards. Flint se foutait bien que cela soit la Saint Valentin. Il s'assit. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose ; son prochain entraînement pour le match de Quidditch qu'il disputerait dans quinze jours. Il fallait qu'il lui en montre !

Concentré sur des « plans de batailles », il ne vit pas l'excitation monter chez les Serpentards, mais aussi dans les autres Maisons. Réglés comme du papier à musique, les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, déversant leur flot de lettres et de paquets. D'habitude, ils étaient déjà nombreux mais ce jour-là, ils semblaient envahir complètement la Salle. Flint leva distraitement les yeux pour voir un tas de cartes devant l'assiette d'un Malfoy fier comme un paon. Pansy, elle, jetait des coups d'œil meurtriers autour d'elle, essayant ainsi de découvrir les expéditrices des missives. Leur aîné détourna le regard pour retourner à ses chers plans. Cependant un oiseau se posa devant lui, laissant traîner quelques plumes sur ses parchemins. D'un geste rude, il essaya de le chasser mais le volatile restait.

« Malfoy, prend ce qui te revient et débarrasse-moi de ce maudit hibou ! »

Draco tendit sa main vers le paquet que tenait le Grand Duc mais l'oiseau sautilla pour s'échapper. Ce dernier leva la patte vers le Capitaine des Serpentards.

« Flint, c'est pour toi. »

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que le silence s'abattit sur les élèves autour d'eux. On ne se rappelait pas que Marcus Flint ait jamais reçu de carte pour la Saint Valentin. Ce dernier grogna à nouveau… Il fixa l'hibou impassible. Finalement, il détacha l'objet, laissant ainsi l'oiseau partir. Il regarda le paquet un long moment. Pas qu'il n'osait pas l'ouvrir. Il était juste un peu décontenancé. Il se reprit assez vite et déchira sans autre forme de cérémonie le papier. Une enveloppe s'en échappa et tomba dans son assiette, heureusement vide. Il grimaça en la considérant. Elle était rose pâle et jurait avec la décoration verte et argent de la table. Il soupira tout en regardant le paquet enfin déballé. C'était une boîte de chocolat… en forme de cœur. Le summum du mauvais goût. Avec des couleurs clinquantes et les mots « Joyeuse Saint Valentin, mon Amour » qui scintillaient sur le dessus. Il renifla de mépris. Il prit rapidement la lettre, désirant connaître le nom de son auteur, même s'il se doutait de son identité. Il le lui paierait !

« Mon cher Marcus, mon Amour Volant,

Voici un cadeau en gage de mon amour éternel et infini.

Tu es l'être le plus merveilleux et le plus beau de Poudlard. J'aimerai pouvoir te regarder toute ma vie. Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, je t'ai dans la peau. Je pense à toi jour et nuit.

Quand je te regarde jouer, j'ai l'impression de voir un faucon. Tu es si beau !

Sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours.

À toi à jamais. »

Pas de signature. Mais il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Chaque mot lui criait le nom de leur auteur. Il grommela de plus belle. Il goûtait peu à la plaisanterie. Les autres Serpentards le dévisageaient, avides de connaître sa réaction, désireux de le voir s'emporter. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre. En voyant le regard calculateur de Malfoy sur l'enveloppe, il fit rapidement disparaître la lettre dans une de ses poches. Il ne voulait pas que toute l'école lise son contenu.

Puis, brusquement, il tendit le paquet à Milicent.

« Tu le veux ? »

La jeune fille, paniquée, secoua la tête.

« Je-je ne peux pas… C-c'est ton-ton ca-deau…

- Laisse tomber. » marmonna Flint, soudainement.

Il haussa les épaules et se redressa, le cadeau dans les mains. Il avait envie de se retrouver sur son balai, loin de toute cette agitation complètement inutile. En quittant la Grande Salle, il croisa le regard d'un certain Gryffondor. Ce dernier l'examinait attentivement.

Marcus aurait dû s'en douter. Il n'y avait que ce Gryffy pour avoir des idées aussi stupides. Il sourit dangereusement, se promettant de trouver un moyen de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Olivier soupira. La journée avait été longue. Il sourit néanmoins en rejoignant Patrick et Margaret à une table dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or. Ils devaient faire un exposé commun en Défense Contre le Mal et avaient emprunté un bon nombre de bouquins à la bibliothèque.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, il referma les livres et s'étira. Il était très fatigué. Les cours s'étaient enchaînés sans répit, le mercredi étant la journée la plus chargée. De plus, il avait eu un entraînement de Quidditch. Il sourit en repensant aux feintes de Potter. Ce petit avait vraiment de la suite dans les idées ! Il était vraiment heureux qu'il soit dans l'équipe. Mais il fronça ensuite les sourcils en évoquant, par association d'idées, Marcus Flint. Il avait eu l'impression que le Serpentard l'avait dévisagé tout le jour. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de cours en commun et il avait eu la sensation que les yeux de l'autre capitaine s'étaient rivés sur lui. Et qu'ils étaient furieux. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait encore fait pour s'attirer les foudres de son rival. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas vraiment. Il aimait le faire sortir de ses gonds.

« Hé Olivier ! l'interpella Fred Weasley. Y'a un hibou pour toi! »

Dubois tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. Le rouquin et son jumeau avaient ouvert l'une des fenêtres de la salle commune. Là, se tenait un des hiboux de l'école, portant une lettre. Il se leva et vint la lui prendre. L'oiseau s'envola dès que l'enveloppe fut détachée. Il n'attendait visiblement aucune réponse.

« Encore une admiratrice, Dubois ! s'écria George. Ça te fait combien de lettres aujourd'hui ?

- Dis-nous, au moins, si ça vient d'une jolie nana? » ajouta l'autre roux.

Olivier avait commencé par rire mais il s'arrêta quand il vit le nom de l'expéditeur. Il considéra alors sérieusement le parchemin. Sans plus faire attention aux batteurs de son équipe, il s'écarta et s'assit dans un fauteuil isolé.

« Rejoins-moi dans la Salle sur Demande dès que tu recevras ce billet. Je dois te parler. Ne pense même pas à ne pas venir ! Flint. »

Le brun se concentra. Que lui voulait le Serpentard ? Cela avait sûrement à voir avec son comportement de la journée. Il aurait enfin une réponse à la question qu'il s'était posé tout le jour ; qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher ?

Il regarda sa montre. L'heure du couvre-feu était encore éloignée. Il pouvait se déplacer sans problème. Il connaissait la Salle sur Demande depuis qu'ils s'y étaient retrouvés avec Flint pour régler un problème. Une bagarre sans témoins. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin à ce moment-là. Il sourit en se disant que c'était peut-être ce qui l'attendait cette nuit. Puis il s'inquiéta légèrement. Il n'était vraiment pas en état… mais il ne pouvait raisonnablement pas ne pas aller au rendez-vous… Quoique, poser un "lapin" à Flint serait une bonne façon de l'énerver encore plus et il adorait jouer à ce jeu.

Mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Il se retrouva très vite dans le couloir qui donnait à la Salle sur Demande. Il le parcourut sept fois, désirant que la porte s'ouvre sur une pièce où il pourrait parler avec Marcus Flint. Elle apparut et il l'ouvrit rapidement.

Il se figea instantanément. Un grand lit prenait une place importante dans la pièce. Pièce qui était d'ailleurs plongée dans une semi obscurité, la seule lumière provenant du feu crépitant dans une cheminée. Devant, il y avait un large canapé. Il reconnut la nuque de Flint. Ce dernier semblait absorbé dans la lecture d'un parchemin.

Il n'y aurait finalement pas de bagarre…

Il contempla Flint qui lisait en effet une lettre écrite sur un papier rose. Il grimaça.

« Que me voulais-tu ? »

Le Serpentard releva la tête et posa sa nuque sur le bord du canapé, observant l'autre garçon. Son regard insistant le détaillait sans pudeur, ce qui gêna rapidement le Gryffondor. Il sentit, sans raison apparente, une rougeur envahir ses joues.

« Hum, commença le brun, tu n'es pas si mal que ça, en fait… »

Dubois écarquilla les yeux. Mais de quoi lui parlait cet abruti ? L'agacement le gagnait. Il se détourna, prêt à partir. C'était finalement une mauvaise idée d'être venu.

Cependant il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'il fut soudainement arrêté. Il allait se retourner pour exiger que Flint le lâche quand il se retrouva à nez à nez avec le garçon arborant un sourire machiavélique. Une bouffée de colère afflua.

« Putain ! Flint, lâche-moi !

- C'est toi qui a commencé le jeu… Tu as sûrement dû trouver ça très amusant de me l'envoyer. Tu as dû pensé que je serai assez con pour la laisser traîner ou que sais-je…

- De quoi tu parles ? Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes !!

- Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ! "Amour éternel et infini" ! "l'être le plus merveilleux et le plus beau de Poudlard"… ça ne te dit rien ? »

Olivier le dévisagea en long moment puis s'esclaffa.

« Je ne sais pas ce que ton esprit malade a encore inventé mais il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de sniffer ton nettoyant pour balai ! Va te faire soigner et oublie-moi ! »

La mâchoire du Serpentard se crispa. Il agrippa encore plus fortement le bras de l'autre garçon et il l'obligea à le suivre jusqu'au lit où il le jeta avec force. Le cœur d'Olivier battait à tout rompre. Il ne comprenait réellement pas ce qui se passait mais il avait peur. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait avec Marcus.

« Flint ! lâcha-t-il en tombant sur les couvertures. Arrête tes conneries !

- Dubois, il faut récolter ce que tu as semé. » Lui déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le jeune Gryffondor vit avec effroi le plus vieux s'installer à califourchon sur lui. Il voulut se relever mais Marcus l'obligea à rester coucher, entravant le mouvement de ses bras. En un court instant, ses lèvres furent sur les siennes. Au départ, Olivier voulut les mordre. Le baiser était violent, la langue de l'autre fouillait sans ménagement sa bouche. Le sang battait à ses tempes. Il essayait de se redresser, fuir le contact mais le poids sur lui le plaquait au lit. Il réprima un sanglot. Ce n'était pas comme ça que cela devrait se passer…

D'un coup, toute trace d'agressivité disparut. Les lèvres s'éloignèrent. Olivier ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Le visage choqué de Marcus le regardait.

Le Serpentard observait le garçon sous lui. Son cœur cognait fort et il crut qu'il allait s'arrêter quand une larme coula sur une joue du châtain. Ce dernier semblait en colère mais aussi très effrayé. Marcus le dévisagea. Cette vision l'excitait mais il devait avouer qu'il aurait préféré que son rival ressente un peu plus de plaisir.

Flint se pencha et lécha la larme qui menaçaient de disparaître entre les lèvres de son propriétaire. Il fit voyager son nez vers le cou et huma la délicieuse odeur : un mélange de sueur et de cette senteur que seul les joueurs de Quidditch possédait ; l'odeur du cuir des Souaffles et de la lotion pour les balais. Il soupira longuement. Sans se presser, il vint à nouveau taquiner les lèvres du Gryffondor. Cette fois-ci, il les mordilla consciencieusement, quémandant leur ouverture. Olivier, pourtant toujours tendu, le laissa y accéder et l'embrasser. Marcus fit durer ce baiser, exigeant une réponse qui vint assez vite.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Le Serpentard se redressa, faisant glisser ses mains, libérant ainsi l'autre jeune homme. Olivier en profita pour le renverser et s'éloigner. Il resta assis sur le lit, en retrait. Il se passa une main sur la bouche, comme pour effacer le baiser de Marcus.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Flint esquissa un sourire mauvais et éclatant qui fit trembler de rage le châtain.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Tu es complètement malade ma parole ! Tu penses que tu vas t'en tirer, hein ! Attends un peu que j'en parle à McGonagall et Dumbledore. Tu seras expulsé avant même d'avoir le temps de dire Quidditch !

- C'est sûr que ça t'amusait beaucoup plus de m'envoyer cette lettre !

- Mais de quelle putain de lettre tu me parles ??

- Tu nies ? »

Flint se leva, furieux lui aussi. Il marcha jusqu'au canapé. Il prit quelque chose dessus et retourna vers le lit. Il lança un parchemin puis une boîte à Dubois. Ce dernier lut la lettre. Et la relut. Il était abasourdi.

« Attends… j'y crois pas ! Tu t'imagines que c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé cette… chose dégoulinante ! Tu n'es pas simplement malade mais aussi égocentrique ! Tu crois vraiment que je pense tout le temps à toi pour t'envoyer une lettre d'amour et une foutue boîte de chocolat ??? Et bien, ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ça, je n'ai même pas pensé à toi aujourd'hui et, de plus, il faudrait que tu sois une belle jeune femme de Gryffondor pour que je songe à t'envoyer un cadeau de Saint Valentin ! »

Le silence s'abattit sur eux. Marcus ne le regardait plus. Il fixait un point, sur le sol. Olivier voyait qu'il était très en colère. Lui n'était plus tout à fait furieux. Il était surtout très fatigué. Les dernières émotions l'avaient épuisé. Il relut à nouveau la lettre, ne comprenant pas comment une si petite missive pouvait amener de telles conséquences. En tout cas, s'il tenait l'expéditeur de cette lettre, il lui apprendrait bien vite à signer sa correspondance.

« Donc, ce n'est pas toi qui a écrit ça ? demanda brusquement le brun.

- Non. »

Le capitaine des Vert et Argent se leva. Il ne jeta aucun regard à Dubois et se dirigea dignement vers la porte. Ce dernier le regarda faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune attention de s'excuser. Mais il n'allait pas le laisser partir si facilement.

« Alors, comme ça, tu aimerais que je t'envoie une petite boîte de chocolat pour la Saint Valentin ? Je ne savais pas que tu nourrissais de "tendres sentiments" pour moi, Flint ! Je suis très ému… » L'autre ne s'arrêta pas. « Quand je raconterai aux autres ce qui s'est passé, ils vont avoir du mal à l'admettre.

- Ils ne te croirons pas!

- Mais j'ai des preuves. »

Flint se retourna rapidement. Olivier secoua la boîte devant lui.

« On se calme ! lança celui-ci en voyant son ennemi prêt à ruer dans les brancards. Des excuses et on oublie tout ! »

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil. Il croisa les bras devant lui puis sourit, amusé. Il s'approcha lentement du capitaine de l'équipe adverse qui semblait méfiant. Il s'arrêta devant lui.

« M'excuser ? Hum… Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier…

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Olivier. Tu m'as presque violé !? Comment veux-tu que j'apprécie !

- Moi, ça m'a plu… » murmura le brun, tout en fixant la bouche devant lui.

Encore une fois, Olivier Dubois rougit. Il se maudit. Pourtant il n'était pas du genre coquelicot. Quand Flint l'enlaça, il se rebiffa.

« Ne me touch… »

Son cri se perdit sur la langue de l'autre garçon. Le baiser fut rapide.

« Flint ! Ne prend pas cette habitud... »

Un nouveau baiser.

Et bientôt, il se retrouva sur le lit. Lit qui fut très vite défait. Olivier aurait voulu tout arrêter. C'était un viol, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi ses bras ne répondaient-ils pas à ces injonctions, il aurait dû le frapper, lui envoyer un coup de poing ou de pied, le griffer, le mordre et non pas aller au devant des baisers et des caresses et à son tour goûter la peau de Flint avec ses lèvres ou sa langue. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé passer un moment aussi agréable avec son rival. Et pourtant, il se surprenait à ne pas être surpris, à trouver tout à fait naturel de se cambrer et de le recevoir en lui. Tout comme de rentrer en lui.

Naturel… et si bon…

Flint sourit en voyant le Gryffondor, en caleçon et en chemise déboutonnée, courir toute la chambre. Quand ce dernier surprit son air moqueur, il lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souris ! L'heure du couvre-feu est passée. Il faut se dépêcher si on ne veut pas se faire choper. Mais j'imagine que toi, tu t'en fous ! Après tout, c'est Snape qui s'occupe des rondes ce soir. Privilège de la Saint Valentin! S'il t'attrape, tu t'en sors avec un avertissement alors que moi, il serait capable de me priver de mon prochain match. » Olivier regarda de manière perçante son rival. « Ah, je vois clair dans ton jeu ! Tu veux que je me fasses punir… j'aurai dû le savoir. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance à vous les serpents… Je me casse dès que j'ai trouvé mes chaussures… et mon pantalon ! »

Marcus soupira. Il s'empara du bras de son amant quand celui-ci passa près du lit et le força à se coucher à ses côtés.

« Dubois, tu te la fermes ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets. T'as qu'à rester ici si tu as peur de te faire choper. Tu pourras toujours aller rejoindre la Tour demain matin… On a cours qu'à 10 heures de toute manière. Moi, je reste, pas envie d'entendre un sermon de Snape.»

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Il retira sa chemise puis la roula en boule avant de la jeter au sol. Il se glissa sous les couvertures mais tourna le dos à Flint, résolu à l'ignorer. Il aurait aimé s'endormir, il était pourtant exténué, mais les derniers évènements, et une gêne dans le bas du dos, l'en empêchaient.

« Dubois… chuchota l'autre, rompant ainsi le silence. Dubois, dit-il plus fort.

- Quoi ? s'énerva le châtain.

- Dis, c'est encore la Saint Valentin, non ?

- Aucune idée ! » maugréa Olivier. Il rumina un court moment avant de reprendre : « Pourquoi ?

- Sans raison particulière… C'est juste que c'est la première fois que… » Il s'arrêta avant de paraître encore plus stupide.

- Quoi ? répéta le Gryffy, au bord de l'exaspération.

- Bah… qu'il se passe quelque chose pour moi à la Saint Valentin… »

Olivier ouvrit la bouche. Il ne savait quoi répondre. Flint paraissait si triste et si fragile.

Alors, il fit la chose dont il avait le plus envie : il rit de bon cœur.

Bien sûr, Marcus Flint ne pouvait laisser impuni un gars qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Cette nuit-là, à son plus grand malheur, Olivier dormit peu. Il crut d'ailleurs qu'il allait tuer Flint quand ce dernier osa le réveiller le lendemain. Le Gryffondor reconnut plus tard que cela avait au moins eu le mérite de ne pas le faire arriver en retard en Potions mais jamais il ne serait allé jusqu'à s'excuser. La journée se passa dans un brouillard cotonneux… Le soir même, il alla se coucher dès la fin du dîner. Il ne tenait plus debout.

Samedi était un week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Rosmerta l'aimait beaucoup. Elle serait sûrement d'accord pour lui louer une chambre sans lui poser de question. Il faudrait qu'il pense à envoyer un hibou à Flint. Il s'endormit en souriant, se demandant qu'elle serait la manière la plus drôle d'écrire cette missive…

Dans un des dortoirs des filles de Serpentard, une jeune fille soupirait. Pansy s'approcha d'elle.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Millicent ?

- Ri-rien, Pansy ! » s'écria cette dernière.

L'autre ne semblait pas la croire mais elle s'éloigna quand même. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment…

Millicent Bulstrode regarda tristement le plafond. Elle avait voulu l'attendre la veille au soir dans leur salle commune mais elle s'était endormie. Elle l'avait vu entré peu après huit heures le lendemain matin. Il ne lui avait accordé qu'un regard ennuyé. Elle avait failli se lever pour lui parler mais elle était restée muette, baissant la tête. Quand elle avait entendu la porte du dortoir des garçons se refermer, elle avait alors murmuré :

« C'est moi qui t'ai écrit… »

Elle se demandait comment il aurait réagi s'il l'avait entendu. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait le rendre heureux. Elle était la seule à voir à quel point il était merveilleux. Elle cacha son visage dans son oreiller et sourit. C'était l'être le plus merveilleux et le plus beau de Poudlard.


End file.
